Nathan's Pokemon Adventure
by SilverShredder
Summary: It's another new person pokemon adventure, but this one is different from most others. It actually goes into detail. PG-13 for safety and for some later chapters.
1. Nathan's 13! The Pokemon Quest Begins

Chapter 1: Nathan's 13! The Pokemon Quest Begins.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, in any way, shape, or form, Ash Ketchum or Lance, or any of the pokemon races. I do own all the other characters and the pokemon themselves.  
  
Hello, all! This is my first story on Fanfiction.Net, and I hope it's a good one. Any questions, comments, criticisms, etc. can be e-mailed to thebluebuster@aol.com.  
  
It has been 90 years since Ash Ketchum beat the Elite Four. Ever since then, new leagues sprung up like springs. Most were unsuccessful, but two, the Iliad league and the Odyssey league, survived. In the Iliad league, it was easy to get to the gyms, but the gym leaders were very powerful. In the Odyssey league, it was very hard to get to the gyms, but the gym leaders weren't as powerful as the Iliad, the Kanto, the Johto, or the Orange Islands gym leaders.  
  
Pike, Lance's grandson, the new Champion, had to somehow include the Kanto and the Johto and the Orange Islands and the Odyssey and the Iliad leagues into the Pokemon League. He came up with this: When one wins all of the badges of a league, they compete in a tournament. The winner of the tournament will win the league's trophy. A person needs all of the trophies to fight the Elite Four.  
  
Our hero, Nathan, starts out in New Bark Town. Let's see what's going on with him, shall we?  
  
"Fight fight fight fight fight! C'mon Dragonite! KILL that stupid Tyranitar! DIE TYRANITAR! YOU MUST DIE! Surf, Dragonite! No, not Body Slam, Tyranitar's part rock! SURF! SURF I SAY! No, not Hyper Beam! SURF! SURF SURF SURF SURF SURF! See? Dragonite's fainted! Stupid trainer..."  
  
"Don't get so passionate over pokemon battles, Nathan!" called Nathan's mom.  
  
"But I'm going to be a trainer soon! If I'm not passionate over the battles, then how will I become a good trainer?" called Nathan back.  
  
"I think it would be better for you to be passionate about the pokemon themselves, not the battles! That's how you would get to be a good trainer!"  
  
"But mommm...(sigh). I guess you're right...maybe...but aren't pokemon meant for battling?"  
  
"Look, Nathan, I'm not going to argue with you. Do what you want. They're your pokemon."  
  
Nathan, considering the conversation over, glued his eyes back to his TV set.  
  
"Okay, you still have one pokemon left. Yes, it's HITMONLEE! A fighting type! This fight's in the bag! Now, High Jump Kick! No, not Mega Kick, High Jump Kick! Do I have to spell it out for you? NOT_MEGA_KICK_HIGH_JUMP_KICK. Yes, finally! WHAT!? How did Tyranitar dodge that? Look, now Tyranitar's using Rock Slide. Look, now Hitmonlee's tripped and Tyranitar's Body Slamming him. (sigh). Stupid trainer. Well, Tyranitar's just beaten all three of your pokemon. You are an idiot, you know that?"  
  
Nathan continued to rant at the TV set as the trainer with the Tyranitar, Chip, defeated the rest of his opponents and won the Johto Trophy. Nathan seemed to have a personal vendetta against Chip for some reason. Anyway, it's 12:00 midnight by the time Nathan finally got into bed and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Nathan got up at 10:00 AM. He rubbed his eyes, got out of bed, put on his clothes, and went to Prof. Elm's Laboratory.  
  
He stood in the line of new trainers as they went into Professor Elm's Laboratory to get their first pokemon. They got their pokemon randomly. Their starting pokemon could be any non-evolved, non-legendary pokemon. Eventually, Nathan got to go into the room.  
  
"Hello, um, what's your name?" asked Prof. Elm.  
  
"Nathan. So, can I have my pokemon now?"  
  
"So eager! That's good! Anyway, let's get the random picker started."  
  
Professor Elm pressed a button, and silhouettes of pokemon started to go by quickly. When it stopped, Prof. Elm asked Nathan, "So, do you know what that pokemon is?"  
  
Nathan studied the silhouette. After five seconds, he realized what the silhouette was of, and screamed.  
  
"LARVITAR!? LARVITAR!!?? I HATE Larvitar, Pupitar, and Tyranitar! I HATE them! WHY MUST I HAVE LARVITAR!? PLEASE change it to something else!"  
  
"Well, Nathan, why do you hate the Larvitar series?"  
  
"I...I don't want to talk about it...please...please let me have a different pokemon."  
  
"Sorry, Nathan, but I can't. Larvitar has already been paid for and shipped. You can't have a different pokemon."  
  
Prof. Elm noticed that Nathan had begun to cry.  
  
"Look, Nathan, I don't know why you hate the Larvitar series. Tyranitar is one of the most powerful pokemon, so it doesn't have to do with power...Nathan, the only advice I can give you is to give Larvitar a chance. If you really can't stand Larvitar, catch a pokemon and then you can send Larvitar back to me. Good luck, Nathan."  
  
Nathan wiped the tears from his eyes and was about to speak up and oppose Professor Elm's advice, but then he realized the knowledge of it. He quickly nodded, and asked, "So, where is...Larvitar...?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
Prof. Elm pressed another button, and a pokeball dropped into his hand. He handed it to Nathan.  
  
"Give Larvitar a chance. He just may surprise you." 


	2. Nathan's Anger! Larvitar Deserted?

Begin Chapter 2: Nathan's Anger! Larvitar Deserted?  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to do this again? Just look to Chapter One for the disclaimer; nothing new has happened.  
  
Nathan took a long, hard look at the pokeball in his hand.  
  
"Well," Professor Elm began, "why don't you send him out?"  
  
"I'll do it later," Nathan replied. He pocketed the pokeball and left.  
  
When Nathan was outside Prof. Elm's laboratory, he sent out Larvitar.  
  
Larvitar was a green pokemon, with a horn on its head and flat spike- like things coming out of its behind. It had some red spots, the most notable one on its stomach. Its red eyes looked at Nathan wonderingly.  
  
"Okay, Larvitar," Nathan began, when suddenly Larvitar looked sadder.  
  
"What, you want a nickname?" Nathan queried. Larvitar nodded.  
  
"Okay. I'll call you; let's see...Brian. Okay?" Brian nodded again.  
  
"Well, Brian," Nathan began again, "listen up: I did not want you as a starting pokemon. When I catch another pokemon, you're going back to Professor Elm's lab. So, don't get your hopes up. Let's just go to Cherrygrove City, buy some pokeballs, and catch a Pidgey or something. Let's go."  
  
Nathan tried to return Brian to its pokeball, but it jumped away from the red beam.  
  
"Huh? Oh well, makes no difference to me. Come on."  
  
Brian refused to move.  
  
"COME ON, you lump of coal! Let's MOVE."  
  
Brian, once again, refused to follow Nathan.  
  
"What is wrong with you, you damn rock? Pokemon are meant for battling, and if you don't follow me, you won't get to battle!"  
  
Brian turned its back on Nathan.  
  
"You worthless pile of gravel! Okay, you know what? I don't have to take this."  
  
Nathan tried to kick Brian, but all he got was a stubbed toe.  
  
As Nathan tried to overcome the pain, he told Brian, "Look, you waste of good rocks! Let's make a deal. If you come with me and help me catch a pokemon, I'll...let's see...give you food. How about it?"  
  
Brian proceeded to use Sand Attack on Nathan.  
  
"All right, fine. Who needs you? I'll just throw pebbles at a pokemon. Will do more good than you ever could."  
  
Nathan left Brian behind and headed onto Route 29.  
  
Nathan walked through Route 29, watching other trainers battle with their pokemon. He saw matches such as Cyndaquil vs. Drowzee, Bulbasaur vs. Gligar, and Poliwag vs. Rattata. He tried to ignore them as he continued to walk through the Route. He eventually got to an area where there were no other trainers, and he sat down, as he was tired. He took out a sandwich and started to eat it, when he heard some feet running. He looked around, but saw no pokemon. He continued to eat his sandwich when he heard the feet again, except louder. He tried to eat the sandwich, but he kept looking around. Suddenly, he saw ten (!) Rattata jump out of a bush and run toward him! Thinking quickly, Nathan threw the sandwich to the Rattata, but it hardly satisfied them. He threw pebbles at them, but didn't manage to knock out any of them. He started running, but the Rattata were faster.  
  
He thought he was going to die when he heard a screech of pain. Turning around, he saw one of the Rattata knocked out, and the other nine were looking at...Brian! Brian proceeded to use Rock Slide, sending a large number of rocks rolling at the remaining Rattata! The Rattata tried to escape, but none of them could withstand the onslaught, and all of them fainted.  
  
During this, all Nathan could do was stand there with a shocked look on his face. He had called Brian worthless, a lump of coal, and even a waste of good rocks, yet Brian still came and saved his life! Nathan tried to comprehend this, but his head started hurting. Wait...that wasn't from the comprehending. One of the Rattata had managed to move out of the way and was tackling Nathan's head! Nathan tried to grab the Rattata so he could throw it, but the Rattata just jumped out of the way. Brian ran up to save Nathan, but by the time Brian used Tackle to knock out the remaining Rattata, Nathan had already succumbed to the pain and he himself fainted. 


	3. Nathan is Saved! Can he Talk to Pokemon...

Begin Chapter 3: Nathan is Saved! Can he Talk to Pokemon?  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah look on Chapter 1 if you want this.  
  
Nathan groaned as he woke up. As he opened his eyes, he noticed a Pidgey looking at him from above. Nathan scampered away and hid behind a bush. However, the Pidgey flew in front of him. Nathan ran back, but all he succeeded in was running into a tree.  
  
Taking this chance, the Pidgey flew up to him.  
  
"(What are you running away for?)" Nathan screamed.  
  
"(No, no! Calm down!)"  
  
"Who...who said that?" queried Nathan.  
  
"(I did.)"  
  
"Oh, that REALLY helps, Mr. Anonymous!"  
  
"(Mrs.)"  
  
"Mr., Mrs., I don't care! Who are you?" "(Why, I'm the Pidgey.)"  
  
Nathan shook himself to make sure he was awake. "Oh, you're the PIDGEY! Why didn't you say so? So, Mr.-"  
  
"(Mrs.)"  
  
"Ah. Mrs. Talking Pidgey, who's your trainer?"  
  
"(I don't have a trainer.)"  
  
"Oh. Good for you. You may come out now, George."  
  
"(Who's George?)"  
  
"You are. I'm not falling for the Talking Pidgey thing, George."  
  
"(Who is George?)"  
  
"Very funny, George. You know you're too young to get a pokemon."  
  
"(WHO IS GEORGE?)"  
  
"That's enough, George. I'm not fooled."  
  
"(I am not George.)"  
  
"(Who is this "George" person?)"  
  
"Ah, changing your voice. Good joke, George. Now stop."  
  
"(I am not George.)"  
  
"(Who is George?)"  
  
"(Are you guys having a problem with him?)"  
  
"(Yes. He thinks I am some 'George' person.)"  
  
"(I would still like to know who George is.)"  
  
"Okay, George. That's enough. You know you're my little brother. Now stop it."  
  
"(But wouldn't a little brother not be allowed to come onto Route 29?)"  
  
This caused Nathan to stop and think about it. He realized the voice was right.  
  
"Well...if you're not George, who are you?"  
  
"(I am Mrs. Falcon. My first name is Wilma.)"  
  
"(Mr. Falcon, first name Fred.)"  
  
"(You named me, Nathan.)"  
  
"What? I didn't name...unless...you mean..."  
  
A green head with a spike on top of it appeared on top of what looked to be a nest.  
  
"Brian?"  
  
"(Yes.)"  
  
"Okay. You expect me to believe I can understand your Pokemon speech?"  
  
"(Yes.)"  
  
Nathan pinched himself. It hurt. "Well, can you prove it?"  
  
"(Look around.)"  
  
Nathan spent about ten minutes searching around the tree.  
  
"(Well? Is that enough proof?)"  
  
"Yeah, um, sure. So, how can I tell who's saying what?  
  
"(It should be obvious, once you know our personalities.)"  
  
"And how will I learn your personalities?"  
  
"(That's YOUR problem.)"  
  
"(Oh, come on, Fred. Be nice to the boy.)"  
  
"(Like I should be nice to the Spearow?)"  
  
"(Well...)"  
  
"(Come off it, woman. How many times have I told you? It's a bird-eat- bird place, and I, for one, intend to be the bird eating.)"  
  
"(Fred...)"  
  
"I don't mean to break up this, well, interesting and thought-provoking 'discussion,' but how am I supposed to get to Cherrygrove City?"  
  
"(The Spearow know the way.)"  
  
"(Yeah. Your dead corpse will be very happy in Cherrygrove City.)"  
  
"(Fred!)"  
  
"Okay, okay. Does anyone else know how to get to Cherrygrove City?"  
  
"(Well...we think Mikey might.)"  
  
"Who is Mikey?"  
  
"(You see, a while ago, my husband and I found a baby Doduo being attacked by a Spearow. Well, we saved the Doduo, and decided to raise him as our own. We named him Mikey.)"  
  
"Ah. Wait a minute, what happened after I fainted?"  
  
"(Well, you see Nathan, these Pidgey just happened to be flying by after you fainted. They flew you here.)"  
  
"Okay. May I see Mikey?"  
  
"(Sure. Watch out though: he doesn't take well to strangers. He won't let Brian near him.)"  
  
Nathan climbed the tree up to the nest and saw a Doduo. Nathan put his hand out to pet the Doduo, but the Doduo nipped Nathan. Nathan jerked his hand back and looked at the wound. A drop of blood went down his arm.  
  
"I guess he doesn't take well to strangers. Oh, well. If Mikey won't let me pet him, I guess I'll have to find a Spearow. Who's with me?"  
  
"(I'll come.)"  
  
"(No.)"  
  
"(I'm not sure. Do I recall being called a 'waste of good rocks?')"  
  
"(He called you that?)"  
  
"(Among other things.)"  
  
"(Like what?)"  
  
"Let's not go there, shall we? Does it really matter? I have to get to Cherrygrove City! So, Brian, are you coming?"  
  
"(As long as you don't send me back to Professor Elm's after you catch a Pokemon.)"  
  
"Um...sure."  
  
"(Do I have your word on that?)"  
  
"Yeah, of course!"  
  
"(Well...okay.)"  
  
"Fred? You coming?"  
  
"(I quote, "I intend to be the bird eating.")"  
  
"(That's not a quote, Fred. You didn't say "I" before it.)"  
  
"(Not the point, Wilma. I do NOT want to be Spearow food. So, I'll stay here and guard Mikey.)"  
  
"Well, come on, Wilma and Brian!"  
  
"(Yeah. So, what do you want on your tombstone? Thought of any catchy mottos?)"  
  
As Nathan, Brian, and Wilma walked away, Wilma whispered to Nathan, "(That is why we don't have any real children.)" 


	4. Spearow Are Mean! Will Nathan Ever Get ...

Begin Chapter 4: Spearow Are Mean! Will Nathan Ever Get to Cherrygrove  
City?  
  
Disclaimer: Look at Chapter 1.  
  
Nathan laughed. Then, he asked Wilma, "So, do you know where I could find a Spearow?"  
  
"(Not exactly. But I could fly up and look for one.)"  
  
"Okay, why don't you do that."  
  
Wilma flew up and started searching in circles around Nathan and Brian's area. Brian took this chance to talk to Nathan.  
  
"(So, Nathan, you promised that you wouldn't send me back to Professor Elm once you catch a Pokemon.)"  
  
"Um...yeah, I, uh, did."  
  
"(You're stalling.)"  
  
"Well...um...uh...hey look, Wilma's back!"  
  
"()"  
  
"(There's a Spearow exactly ten feet forward.)"  
  
"Okay! Let's go!"  
  
Nathan, Brian, and Wilma headed forward and saw the Spearow attempted to get a worm, which was artfully darting in and out of the ground.  
  
"Okay, guys."  
  
"(Ahem!)"  
  
"Oh. Sorry. Guys and girl. While the Spearow is distracted, I want you, Brian, to use Rock Slide on it as you, Wilma, distract it with Gust."  
  
"(Okay.)"  
  
"(Got it.)"  
  
"And...go!"  
  
Wilma cried out "Pidgey!" as she aimed a Gust at the Spearow's right wing. The Spearow quickly noticed this and dodged it easily, then flew up and attempted to Peck Wilma. Wilma simply used Gust to beat Spearow back...right into Brian's Rock Slide.  
  
"Okay! Now to catch it," Nathan announced as he threw the pokeball. However, the Spearow let out a whimper and, before the pokeball could get to it, a huge wing blocked it and it fell to the ground.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"(Uh-oh. We'd better run!)"  
  
Nathan looked and saw the bearer of the wing. It was a huge bird with a red...thing on the top of its head. Nathan realized what it was.  
  
"...A Fearow...RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!"  
  
Nathan started to run away when he realized that Brian was too slow and would be overcome by Fearow. Without thinking, he quickly glanced back and recalled Brian back into the pokeball just before Fearow hit him with a Gust. Angered now, Fearow flapped its mighty wings and launched a super Gust at Nathan and Wilma. Launched back by the Gust and into a tree, Nathan knew, through the pain, that he would have to defeat the Fearow in battle.  
  
"Okay, there's only one way to do this. Brian, Rock Slide!" Nathan shouted as he sent out Brian. Brian immediately summoned up an avalanche of rocks to run over Fearow. However, Fearow simply flew up high, and the rocks missed it. But then...  
"(Watch out, Nathan! Fearow is about to use Fly!)"  
  
"Fly? Oh no..."  
  
Fearow, now at the apex of its flight, zoomed down towards Nathan.  
  
"Brian! Sand Attack!"  
  
Brian quickly kicked up sand, which caused Fearow to stop in mid-dive and use Gust on it.  
  
"Good. Now, Brian, Rock Slide!"  
  
Unfortunately, Fearow just started Fly again.  
  
"I have to stop this somehow...wait...I know!"  
  
Fearow started its dive.  
  
"(Nathan! Should I use Sand Attack?)"  
  
"Not yet..."  
  
With expert precision, Nathan watched as Fearow got closer...and closer...and closer...  
  
"(Nathan! It's getting closer!)"  
  
"Not yet..."  
  
Brian was obviously disagreeing with Nathan's plan, but withheld himself, and Fearow kept getting closer...and closer...and closer...  
  
"(Nathan!)"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Brian, as if releasing built-up fury, launched a wall of sand at Fearow, and Fearow was diving too fast to stop. The sand burned in Fearow's eyes, and Fearow was knocked off-course and dived into the ground, causing Nathan, Brian, and Wilma to flinch.  
  
"That must have hurt..."  
  
"(Indeed...)"  
  
"(Poor Fearow...)"  
  
However, Fearow rose up from the small crater it had created and was eyeing Chip.  
  
"Uh oh..."  
  
Fearow let out a cry and its beak started spinning.  
  
"Drill Peck..." Nathan muttered. "Brian! Wilma! Sand Attack!"  
  
Brian starting kicking up sand and Wilma flapped her wings to send sand at the Fearow, but the Fearow repositioned itself so that the sand hit its spinning beak. The sand was then sent out on the sides of Fearow from the wind pressure the spinning beak created.  
  
"Uh oh...there's only one thing to do. Brian! Rock Slide!"  
  
Unfortunately, Fearow, once again, flew up high, then started the Fly move, but now its Drill Peck move allowed it to not be affected by any Sand Attack.  
  
"This is trouble..." Nathan muttered.  
  
"(No duh!)"  
  
"Huh? Who said that?"  
  
Looking up, Nathan noticed another Pidgey in the sky!  
  
"(Fred!)"  
  
"(Yup.)"  
  
"(Why'd you come?)"  
  
"(The scream you let out was loud enough so that Pidgey in Kanto could hear you.)"  
  
"Guys, we have a problem here!"  
  
"(Oh yeah. Anyway, if all three of us use Sand Attack, then maybe...)"  
  
Without needing another word to be spoken, all three Pokemon proceeded to use Sand Attack on the Fearow, which was now mere seconds away from hitting Nathan. Unfortunately, Fearow had learned from before, and now maneuvered itself so that its Drill Peck would beat away the sand.  
  
It seemed as though doom was eminent, when suddenly, the Fearow stopped its dive and let out a cry of pain!  
  
"What was..."  
  
The Fearow started flipping over, giving the sight of a Doduo ferociously pecking its head!  
  
"(Mikey!?)"  
  
"(Mikey!?)"  
  
"Mikey!?"  
  
"(Mikey.)"  
  
Realizing this, Nathan yelled, "Get off the Fearow!"  
  
Then, he commanded, "Brian! Rock Slide! Now!"  
  
Immediately jumping off the Fearow, Mikey avoided the coming onslaught of rocks which ran over Fearow and sent it spiraling into the ground. Walking up to the new crater, Nathan noticed that the Fearow had fainted.  
  
"Too bad I don't have a pokeball on me, or I could catch this..."  
  
"(Yeah, that's really too bad.)"  
  
"Exactly...wait, is that sarcasm?"  
  
"(How'd ya guess?)"  
  
"Whatever, Brian. Anyway..."  
  
"(Thanks, Mikey, for helping us.)"  
  
"(Oh yeah. By the way Fred, how'd Mikey get here?)"  
  
"(I brought him along. Thought he might be useful.)"  
  
"(Uh...okay...)"  
  
"Doduo! Duo uo Dodou!"  
  
"...Eh?"  
  
"(Hm? You couldn't understand that?)"  
  
"No...no I couldn't..."  
  
"(Well, it was Mikey, and he said that he liked that.)"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Doduo! Dod od uo Doduo!"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"(He said that he would like to have more experiences like that..."  
  
"Do do do do uo uo uo uo Doduo!"  
  
"Wh-"  
  
"(He said that he would like to go along with you.."  
  
"Doduo!"  
  
"Okay, cool! Um...Mikey, you should say good-bye to Fred and Wilma."  
  
"(Goodbye, Mikey...take care...)"  
  
"Doduo..."  
  
"(Go get 'em, boy! We'll be rooting for ya!)"  
  
"Doduo...duo dod doduo!"  
  
"All done?'  
  
"(Yes...we...are...)"  
  
"Okay, then! Just one more thing..."  
  
Chip proceeded to take out and flip open a red contraption that had a blue light on the end of it.  
  
"(A pokedex!)"  
  
"Yup. Okay now Brian, you have to get inside your pokeball."  
  
"(Why?)"  
  
"Just trust me."  
  
"(Okay...)"  
  
Chip fired the red beam at Brian, and Brian turned red, like the beam. Then, he became part of the beam and got sucked back into the pokeball.  
  
After that, Chip pressed a series of buttons. The pokeball Brian was in turned white, then disappeared.  
  
"(What...what did you do to him!?)"  
  
"Oh. I just sent him back to Prof. Elm."  
  
"(But...but you promised you wouldn't!)"  
  
"So?"  
  
"(That's really mean!)"  
  
"Look, I have a reason that you would probably never understand.  
  
"(TRY ME!!!)"  
  
"No."  
  
"(Grr...)"  
  
"Anyway Mikey, can you show me the way to Cherrygrove City!"  
  
"Doduo!"  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"(Yes.)"  
  
"(WHY ARE YOU BEING SO KIND TO THE BOY, FRED!?!?!?)"  
  
"(What? He said he had a good reason.)"  
  
"(HE PROMISED!!!)"  
  
"(Peh. Promises, shromises.)"  
  
"(WHAT!?!?!?)"  
  
"Er...I'm just going to...leave now..."  
  
After running with Mikey away from the now arguing Fred and Wilma, Nathan said to Mikey, "Okay now, lead the way."  
  
While following Mikey then, Nathan received a weird feeling. He felt, somehow...guilty. Shaking it off, Nathan put his mind to other things. 


End file.
